Aethranorioum
The Aethranorioum is a videogame universe that has started working in 2018. This videogame universe was featuring fighting games were is working for Ed Boon and the members of the DF-Zone (Deviant Fighters). The once videogame universe is own project of entire world, currently some games from pasts (such as Brutal Fists, Hallowteens, Deluxe Storm and Death Sport). Including the first game is Mortal Kombat Reborn III, the brand-new installment of the Mortal Kombat and the third installment of MKR, otherwise the second game is Eternal Heroes (the eight and final game of DraconianVerse Phase 1) is currently development game at is begun. Ed Boon haves plan a crossover for Aethranorioum, makin calling special game between MvC crossover series known is about game in 2019, the "Marvel and Capcom vs. Aethranorioum". Games 2DX13 Productions * Rumble Crisis (2016) 5-7 Development * Day of the Machine (2016) 50A Studios * Supreme Wrestling Syndicate (2011) A.M.P.G (Apocalyptic Mega Prototype God) * Brawl Uprising (2020) * Gear Warrior (2020) * Space Battlers (2020) ACS * Blazin' Wheels (1995) * Code Chronos (2006) * Combat Angels (2016) * Crisis Moon (2011) * fade. (2000) * Fight or Die (1999) * Flip (2018) * GameTime (1996) * Half*Dead (1999) * Ring of Honor: Unchained (2017) * Sentoki (1997) * Team Extreme Sports (2000) * To the Beat (2001) * Tokyo R.E.D. (2014) Alert Productions * Renegade Chronicles (2018) * Pit Fatality (2019) * Quad of the War (2019) * Vita Loyalist (2018) Arkham Studios * Rite of Battle Bemani * Beatmania IIDX (1999) * Dance Dance Revolution (1998) * Dance Maniax (2000) * GuitarFreaks and DrumMania (1999) * Jubeat (2008) * Karaoke Revolution (2003) * Keyboardmania (2000) * Para Para Paradise (2000) * Pop'n Music (1998) * Sound Voltex (2012) Bushido Entertainment * God's Game (2013) Cenzored Studios * Past of the Crisis (2014) CIE (Cursed Interactive Entertainment) * Battle of the Planeters * Dawn of the States * Terra Worldfight (2017) CN1 Interactive * Age of Shadows (2019) * Air Ryders (2019) * Ball Play (2019) * Dark Love (2019) * Equest (2019) * Fight Fight Revolution (2019) * Gorepalusa (2019) * Hard Choices (2019) * High Risks (2019) * Horror Tech (2019) * Knightfall (2019) * Lovers of the Powerful (2019) * Magic Trigger (2019) * Power Arena (2019) * Puzzle Meister (2019) * Space Savior (2019) * Weird Slamfest (2019) * Whacky Fighters (2019) Code Red Entertainment * Judgment Call (2015) Dark Winter Entertainment * Death Sport (2007) * Kumite (TBA) * Primal Rage (2008) * SuperBrawl (2010) * Warrior's Fate (2012) DECA * Warzone (2014) Demon Pony Games * Power Unlocked (2015) Draconian Games * Battle Rhythm (2012) * BeastKnights (2013) * Eternal Heroes (2018) * Reign of Violence (2016) * SFC (2017) * Superpowered (2015) * Top Strife (2014) * War Gods (2012) EarthRealm Games * Freestyle Warriors (2016) * Horror Combat (2017) * Mecha Realmers (2017) * Light Forge (2016) * Spoils of Inferior (2018) * Youth Beyond (2018) EB Inudstries * Abandoned (2021) * Barry the Manatee (2018) * BZRK (2015) * I AM SLENDER (2016) * Marvel: Hero Unknown (2015) * Mountaineers (2018) * Possession (2014) * Sinbad: Space Pirate (2016) Elegant Attack * Refraction (2016) Emerald Studios * Dimension Clash (2013) Fanatik Games * Blackbirds Futuristic Studios * Arcadetion (2018) * Attributes Unchained (2018) * Blood of Heretic (2018) * Cinematic Movie (2018) * Diggllon (2018) * Edina Sova and the Kingdom Forces (2018) * F0 (2019) * Gods Rising (2018) * Hyper Color (2018) * Hydro Thunder (2018) * Iron Skirmish (2019) * Izay (2019) * Kao the Kangaroo (2018) * Nega Parasite (2019) * Overwrath (2018) * Ready 2 Rumble Boxing (2019) * Resurrection Force (2018) * Ty the Tasmanian Tiger (2019) GameCom * Combat Park * Eon * Epic Saga * Fireboy * Frontier Adventure * Heddo * Ninja-gan'na * Wandering Soul Gamebrewers * Bound by Darkness (2018) Genisu Games * Brutal Fists (2006) * Cyber Cataclysm (2013) * Elemental Blitz (2015) * Epic Blades (2009) Ginga Productions * Hyaku Seiken (2008) * Shinobi no Michi (2008) Glorious Sanctuary Studios * God of the Arena (2009) * Darkness Sound (TBA) * Swords and Alliances (TBA) * Warriors of Time (2013) Hudson Soft * Adventure Island (1986) * Bloody Roar (1997) * Bomberman (1983) * Bonk (1989) * Deca Sports (2008) * Dungeon Explorer (1989) * Far East of Eden (1989) * Kororinpa (2006) * Milon's Secret Castle (1986) * Momotaro Densetsu (1987) * Nectaris (1989) * Neutopia (1989) * Robopon (1998-2000) * Star Soldier (1986) iAM3 Studios * United in Blood (2020) In-Verse * Dream Revolution Saga (2012) * Dreamers of the Road (2008) * Neo Freedom X (2012) * Re: Vengeance (2012) * The Adventures of Vanessa (2007) * The FEAST Saga (2014) * VSRFX (2011) Infinite Development Incorporated * Eternal Terror Insanity Interactive * Europe Project * Meter Deception (2018) * Nightmaredness * Supernatural Purge Ironbottom Studio * Strikeforce Commander (2014) Kestrel Studios * Demon Slayer * Exile * Vegas Duty Enforcers Keyvaile * Sphere of the Ancients (2015) Konami * Airforce Delta (1999) * Antarctic Adventure (1983) * Bishi Bashi (1996) * Boktai (2003) * Castlevania (1986) * Coded Arms (2005) * Contra (1987) * Crime Fighters (1989) * Death Jr. (2005) * Double Dribble (1986) * Elebits (2006) * F-1 Spirit (1987) * Frogger (1981) * Gradius (1985) * International Superstar Soccer (1992) * Knightmare (1986) * Lethal Enforcers (1992) * LovePlus (2009) * Metal Gear (1987) * Power Pros (1994) * Poy Poy (1997) * Pro Evolution Soccer (1995) * Road Fighter (1984) * Rocket Knight Adventures (1983) * Rumble Roses (2004) * Scramble (1981) * Silent Hill (1999) * Silent Scope (1999) * Suikoden (1995) * Taisen Puzzle-Dama (1994) * The Legend of the Mystical Ninja (1991) * Thunder Cross (1988) * Time Pilot (1982) * Tokimeki Memorial (1994) * Track & Field (1983) * TwinBee (1985) * Vandal Hearts (1996) * Wai Wai (1988) * Yie Ar Kung-Fu (1985) * Zone of the Enders (2001) Krypt Softworks * Fate's Edge (2013) Lunatic Entertainment * Galactic Expanse Lunatic Productions * Deluxe Storm (2007) * New London (2014) Megadream * Al and Zach (2006) * Bones and Blood (2011) * Distant Hope (2016) * Hericho * Mammal Fighters (2006) * Mechanic Man (2007) * Seekers (2013) * Soldiers of Darkness (2013) * Survivors: Those Who Lives (2018) * Universa (2023) * Warriors (2006) MGW (Mighty Glory War) Productions * Battle of Dreams * Beleth's Mystery * Bellum Bestiae (2016) * Bout of the Century (2017) * Brawl-A-Song (2018) * Coldstorm * Creature of Legendary * Drawn to Murder (2019) * eXtreme seXy eXplosion (2017) * Guild of Action * Henry Mason * Kotsia Kai Doxa * Ludus (2019) * Mutant Force (2018) * Prison Riot (2017) * Recess Fight Club * Temporal Gladiators * The Mighty But Few (2018) * Thrill Kill (2018) * Ultra Mayhem Wrestling Mixed Gaming Entertainment * A-Pass Fighting (2019) * Channel Combat (2019) * Deadly Retromotion (2020) * Entaskue (2017) * Faction Killers (2022) * Fames of the Year (2019) * Fantasy Music (2018) * Film Regions (2019) * Grass System (2017) * Heroic vs. Villainous (2020) * Illegal Global (2018) * Lojra Rush (2020) * Mytologier Sidste (2021) * Official Natural Tournament (2020) * Pornsugar (2019) * Power-Up Team (2021) * Reddals Cartoonish (2019) * Revolutionary War (2020) * Ryvellon (2019) * Schools of War (2019) * Timeline of Power (2021) * Ultranatural (2020) * Wrestler Smackdown (2021) * Yaqas Transform (2018) Moon Studios * TV Land Tournament Multisoft * Aegis (1989) * Alien Killer (1996) * Arctic Sliders (1997) * Atlantis: Sea Terror! (1993) * Belt of Victory: Pro Wrestling Tournament (2000) * Blazing Metal (1999) * Blobs (1991) * Blue Remnant (2004) * Burning Streets (1991) * Chill the Jester (1992) * Codename: Kagehime (1998) * Compact Cross (1999) * Cookie Combo (1989) * Core Holders (1998) * Cross Serpent: Virus Blitz (1997) * Defenders of Myth (1995) * Delta Cross (1996) * Digital-X (1997) * Dimenbeasts (2000) * Fatal Genocide (2000) * Fenrir (1996) * Fireball (1989) * Free Will: Those Tied to Fate (2001) * Gale of Magic (1998) * Gamesoft Sports Series (1998) * Gamma Wings (1999) * Go-Bit! (1997) * Gunner Tribe (2005) * Jetter & Drift: Speed of Sound! (2005) * Legend of Mog (1997) * Legends of the Scarlet Huntress (1997) * Mass Infection (1993) * Milo the Time Captor (2005) * Monster Labyrinth (1993) * Phantasm: The Awakening (2005) * Planetary Heroes (1993) * Platinum Trigger (1996) * Prehistoric Duel (1997) * Project ZX (2000) * Psychiccer War (1998) * Red the Dragon (1991) * Realm Souls (2004) * Skeleton Princess (1996) * Sparkle Twins (2005) * Star Maidens (2000) * Step Craze (2001) * Street Rebel (1993) * Super Shot (1989) * Superstar (1992) * The Adventures of Saturn (1994) * Tidal Racers (1998) * Toy Frenzy (1990s) * UGPX: Ultima Grand Prix (1997) * Velvet Hunters (2003) * Virtualunatics! (1994) Mystic Games * Combo Mania * Creepypasta the Fighters * Fantasy Fighter * Kaijukken Tournament * Maiden Blade * Neutrality NEOverse * ODA * Zodiac Showdown (TBA) NetherRealm Studios * AAAP * All-Out Mythos Civil War (2013) * Dead Curse * Hell Steam * Injustice (2013) * Legends of Infinity * Mace: The Dark Age * Mortal Kombat Reborn (2012) * School Fighting Tournament * Specter Stoppers (2012) * The Steel of Fate * The Young Ghostbusters * Total Fury * WWE Immortals (2015) * Yandere Simulator Nightfall Games * Ballad of Death (2008) NINE100 Studios * Rock Heroes (2012) P.M. Games Interactive * Purple Monkey: Shattered Dimensions (2018) Paradox Productions * Blastforce (2018) * Fighter Arena (2016) * Star Royale (2015) * Votatoon (2019) * Women of the Galaxy (2017) Picturesque Games * Without Form (2017) Prime Studios * Retaliation (2015) Rated R Studios * The Radicals (2018) Reaper Games * Alignment DX * Retaliation Unleashed * Theatrical Artemized * War of Time and Space Red Games * Afterclass * Ashes Alive * Beyond the Frontier * Bringer of Souls * Button Smashers! * Child of the Night * Chloroform * Coffin Man * Cross Networks * Duo Magic * El Muerto * Figaro the Hero * Flaming Soul * Fly Me to the Moon * Forget Me Not * Gang-Star * Glories of the Past * Heart of Steel * Heaven in Hell * HELLOTHERE * History Warriors * Interno Diavolo * Iron Dust * Iron Maidens * Kings of Fisticuffs * Lost Innocence * Monster Mash * My Head is a Pumpkin * New Future RPG * Pueblo de Muertos * Rondo of the Scarlet Song * Royal Flush * S.T.E.A.M. Warriors * Sin Eaters * Starchild Adventures * Tales of Espada * The Azure Philosopher * The Barons * The Lost Ones * They Will Eat Our Guts * Treat Fighters * Vendetta * Vinyl Angel * Wolf Blood Redman Games * Black Belt Karate (2006) * Dream World (2007) * Full Moon Rising (2005) * Ignition: Speed Trials (2017) * International Battle (2009) * Japan Apocalypse (2011) * One Winged Angel (2007) * Parkour (2017) * Shattered Dimensions (2000) * Skate On (2014) * Tanoshī no Konsāto (2011) * Zenkai Ball (1998) Rockstar Games * Agent * Beaterator (2009) * Bully (2006) * Grand Theft Auto (1999) * Manhunt (2003) * Max Payne (2001) * Midnight Club (2000) * Red Dead (2004) * The Warriors (2005) SBEntertainment * Ares' Path (2018) * Arms of the Souls * Brethren Under Zero * Cl0ud_1ess * Crusader of the Wills * Earth Warriors (2016) * Eternal Slayers * Libertador Warriors (2017) * Man's Era (2016) * Mercenaries (2017) * ResilenX's Rage * Rumble to Death * Talon's Chest (2018) * The Last Haven Silver Stone Studios * Arena World: Wrath of the Queen (TBA) * Dark Prime (2017) * Shadows of Evil (2018) Slayer Studios * Hellbreaker (2017) Sparklight Interactive * Phantom War (2009) * The Phoenix Blood (2015) Speed Phoenix Studios * Blade Warriors (2019) * Heroes Among Us (2018) Stylistic Nored * After School Brawlers (2010) * Clashing Heroes (2009) * Invictus (2011) * Lord of the Underground (2008) * Vengeance Grazone * Warriors of Armageddon (2012) Team Clarent Project * Enemy of the Nation (2009) Technology Games.Inc * Fighter's Island (2010) Timeline Studios * Urban Spirit (TBA) * Retribution Hybrid (TBA) tinyBuild * Boid (2015) * Check-in, Knock-out (2016) * Clustertruck (2016) * Community Inc (2017) * Diaries of a Spaceport Janitor (2016) * Divide by Sheep (2015) * Dungelot: Shattered Lands (2016) * Fearless Fantasy (2014) * Graveyard Keeper (2017) * Guts and Glory (2017) * Hello Neighbor (2017) * Lovely Planet (2014) * Mr. Shifty (2017) * No Time to Explain (2011) * Not the Robots (2013) * One Troll Army (2016) * Party Hard (2015) * Phantom Trigger (2017) * Punch Club (2016) * Rapture Rejects (2017) * Road to Ballhalla (2016) * SpeedRunners (2016) * Spoiler Alert (2014) * Stage Presence (2016) * Streets of Rouge (2016) * The Final Station (2016) * The Hunting Grounds Twisted Games * Auras Among Us * Fearyounger * Innock Kusta * Pure Heresies * Rebellion of Fates Ultima Games * Dark Legends (2010) * Planet Protectors (2010) Union Jack Productions * Hallowteens (2012) * Highschool Showdown (2016) Void Softworks * Crime Brawlers (2014) * Empire Unleashed (2015) * Future Apocalypse (2016) What a Toon Productions * Godfall (2015) ZK Studios * Coma Storyline The storyline focuses around the Aethranorioum book, a book that the reader of it can "rewrite" the story. Brutal Fists There is a mysterious figure by the name of Edmund Gareth, also known as the Mad Alchemist. Edmund has created a cryptic and deadly tournament called Brutal Fists where the best fighters compete against each other. Behind that tournament lies a plot conducted by the Mad Alchemist himself, which is to take over the world with his homunculi army and make himself a god of it. Will a winner defeat the Mad Alchemist and save the world from his coming tyranny? Hallowteens n a British town called “Blackhollow” on Halloween Night at hate filled wizard by the name of “Solidus Wiseman” cursed all those wearing costumes by becoming the monster they dressed up as causing them to act out of their new monster instincts and attack all those who are either human or haven’t turned yet. Solidus trapped them all in this town with a spell which would only go away once he himself has been done in but only ONE monster can enter at a time and they all want a piece of him. The only way to solve this issue is a fight to the death! Deluxe Storm Everything was fine in TV Land, a place where humanized TV channels live and control the very channels they are. Until April 2018 came and a certain channel, a french travel docomentaries channel ownred by Fox and named Voyage or, if we use human names, Valérie Voltaire decided that this peace needed a shake up. So, with the help of Canal+, also named Cosette Bolloré, she makes a coup d’etat where she becomes the president of the country and helds a tournament for decide who is the best TV channel. A few channels decide to join, for show, for a reason or another, that they have something special that makes them stand out more. And so, with it starts the forbidden love tale of Animax, also named Annika Simons, and Sony Max, also named Max Savage, that can’t accept the current situation of their beloved country and the fact that they’re obligated to fight each other. Will those two restore the old order of TV Land and show that there can be more than one channel that can be the very best? Death Sport In the near future, a mysterious figure simply known as the Enigma will raise a powerful criminal syndicate that will take over the criminal underworld all over the world. Enigma would start engaging in a bloody war against all those who stood against the Enigma Syndicate. Tens of thousands of people would die, innocents or enemies. No one could stop this powerful person's influence. Ten years later, Enigma would announced a fighting tournament dubbed “Death Sport,” the winner would be given anything they desired. Many will enter, but one shall win. Companies # .44 and W&W Industries # 2DX13 Productions # 5-7 Development # 50A Studios # Bushido Entertainment # A.M.P.G # ACS # Alert Productions # Arkham Studios # Bemani # Blood Drop Studios # Bushido Entertainment # Cenzored Studios # ChronoZone Studios # CIE # Clockwork Computer # CN1 Interactive # Code Red Entertainment # Dark Winter Entertainment # Digital Electronics Computer Arts # Draconian Games # Dragonoid Productions # EarthRealm Studios # EB Industries # Elegant Attack # Fanatik Games # Futuristic Studios # GameCom # Gamebrewers # Genisu Games # Ginga Productions # Glorious Sanctuary Studios # Hudson Soft # iAM3 Studio # Ikonix Softworks # In-Verse # Infinite Development Incorporated # Insanity Interactive # Ironbottom Studio # Kestrel Studios # Keyvaile # Konami # Krypt Softworks # Lunatic Entertainment # Lunatic Productions # Megadream # MGW Productions # Mixed Gaming Entertainment # Moon Studios # Mystic Games # Napalm Platforms # NetherRealm Studios # Nexus Studios # NINE100 Studios # P.M. Games Interactive # Paradox Productions # Picturesque Games # Prime Studios # Rated R Studios # ReconSoft # Reaper Games # Red Games # Redman Games # Rockstar Games # SBEntertainment # Silver Stone Studios # Slayer Studios # Sparklight Interactive # Speed Phoenix Studios # Stylistic Nored # Surgeworks # Team Clarent Project # Techology Games.Inc # Timeline Studios # tinyBuild # Twisted Games # Ultima Games # Union Jack Productions # Vaporware Studios # Void Softworks # What a Toon Productions # ZK Studios Films A feature shared universe of films should be called "Kosmology", an film series that is using all fighting games are based durring between them all. This will have cameos as Ed Boon, Bestod, GreatDragonKid and ChrisFClarke.Category:Aethranorioum